Jelously Over
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Luhan merupakan seorang pacar yang cemburuan, posesif, moody dan sensitif. HUNHAN FF. YAOI. Chap 4 Epilog!
1. Chapter 1

**Little : Jelously Over *TWOSHOOT Always***

 **Part 1**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. :v**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Sorry buat ff lain aku yang berchap bakal seret aku hiatus dari nulis chap. wkwkwk….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pluk!"

Oh Sehun, Pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu seketika terlonjak dari posisi berbaringnya dibangku taman belakang sekolah. Kepalanya langsung dipenuhi oleh sumpah serapah untuk orang kurang ajar yang sudah berani mengusik tidur siangnya. Heii—siapa kiranya orang yang berani mencari gara-gara denganya? Orang itu pasti sudah ingin mati.

"YAAA—" Teriaknya jengkel. Padahal itu adalah kata permulaan yang ingin ia ucapkan tapi makian-makian panjang yang sudah ia susun rapi didalam otaknya malah seketika buyar melihat sosok cantik berdiri didekat bangkunya. Bukan—bukan maksudnya Sehun merasa horror karena melihat pemuda cantik itu, tapi ia lebih fokus pada lebih pipi si cantik itu yang basah dan hidung yang merah. Oh My God! Sehun bersumpah ia akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang telah membuat kekasih cantik jelitanya berwajah seperti itu.

"Luhan—" Sehun mengulurkan tangan bermaksud membawa pemuda cantiknya kedalam pelukanya tapi belum sampai Sehun menyentuh kekasihnya, tanganya sudah lebih dulu ditampik kasar. Seketika itu juga Sehun mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak apalagi melihat wajah Luhan yang makin terlihat siap ngamuk kapan saja.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Jelaskan!"

Si albino mengerjap, terlihat tidak paham dengan maksud kekasihnya.

"Jelaskan foto itu oh Sehun!" Teriak Luhan menggelegar. Sehun bahkan sampai harus menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli setelah mendengar teriakan kekasihnya yang mungil tapi suaranya cetar membahana.

Sehun mengunguti foto yang tercecer didekat kakinya. Ditatapnya foto demi foto yang tadi Luhan lemparkan padanya. Irisnya seketika membola mendapati ternyata foto itu adalah foto dirinya dan seorang gadis tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seragam sekolah.

"Luhan ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Kening Luhan makin menukik, gurat-gurat kemarahan makin terlihat diwajah cantiknya. "Lalu apa?"

"Tadi aku hanya mengantarkan gadis ini ke stasiun kereta karena dia tersesat." Jelas Sehun jujur. Ia memang tadi sempat menolong gadis dari sekolah lain yang terlihat tersesat.

"Bohong!"

Sehun menghela napas lelah, "Aku berkata jujur Luhan."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi yang kuat. Tapi Sehun yang sudah 3 bulan pacaran dengan Luhan lebih tau cara menghadapi situasi seperti ini, Ia terlihat sangat tenang bahkan ketika Luhan makin menatapnya dengan tajam Sehun tak gentar. Itu adalah trik untuk menghadapi sesi introgasi kekasihnya dan kenyataanya triknya itu selalu berhasil. Luhan terlihat mulai melunak, ekspresinya kembali normal.

"Oke.. Kali ini aku percaya."

Sehun tersenyum lebar, hatinya bersorak. Ditariknya pinggang sang kekasih untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Sehun membiarkan Luhan duduk di pangkuanya. Lenganya melingkar erat pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Dikecupnya pipi sang kekasih yang terlihat masih agak kesal.

"Jangan cemberut terus. Nanti cepat tua loh." goda Sehun.

Luhan mendesis sengit, Memberi sikuan maut pada ulu hati sang kakasih sampai membuat Sehun meringis.

"Ini semua juga salahmu!" Ujar Luhan kesal.

Alis Sehun bertaut, "Salahku?"

Luhan mencebik, "Habisnya kau tidak pernah berhenti menggoda gadis-gadis."

Sehun terkekeh, "Itu bukan salahku sayang. Mereka duluan yang menggodaku." Ujarnya. Dikecupnya pipi Luhan dengan sayang.

"Sama saja." Luhan memutar bola matanya. Pemuda cantik itu melompat dari pangkuan kekasih kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana sayang?" Tanya Sehun bingung karena kekasihnya itu malah pergi. Apa dia marah lagi? Apa Sehun slah bicara lagi? Oh jangan sampai! Dari pada hal buruk lain terjadi lagi. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengejar sang kekasih yang sudah berjarak beberapa langkah didepanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan heran ketika Sehun berhasil menyamakan langkah denganya.

"Apa kau marah lagi?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya untuk sekali lagi, "Aku lapar, aku mau kekantin."

Sehun tersenyum manis diraihnya tangan mungil Luhan untuk ia genggam erat. "Kalau begitu aku ikut."

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam istirahat selesai berdentang ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seperti seharusnya, Sehun terlihat berjalan memasuki kelas bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain. Suasana kelas seusai istirahat sangat gaduh oleh derit kursi yang ditarik, dan obrolan gadis-gadis dipojokan kelas. Sehun terlihat cuek dengan sekitarnya. Pemuda itu berjalan lurus menuju langkunya di deret nomer tiga. Tepat diantara segerombolan anak laki-laki yang sedang berbincang seru. Melihat kedatangan Sehun ketiga orang itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok Sehun.

"Yo!" Sapa seorang anak laki-laki berkulit tan eksotis. Sehun mengabaikan sapaan teman sebangkunya. Ia lebih memilih menarik bangkunya dan duduk manis disana mengabaikan tiga orang lainya yang malah terkikik mengamatinya.

"Diam!" Desis Sehun jengkel dan bebahaya. Ketiga orang yang merasakan aura membunuh yang kental dari Sehun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Jangan marah Sehun-ah." Ujar si tan eksotis lagi. Tanganya merangkul akrab pada bahu Sehun tapi Sehun langsung memukulnya cukup keras sampai membuat pemuda tan itu mengaduh.

"Kau mampir membuatku mati dan sekarang kau berkata aku tidak marah?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya, "Uhm.. Well itu sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol."

"APA? Itu bukan rencanaku!" Bantah Chanyeol tidak terima begitu saja dijadikan kambing hitam.

"Itu semua idemu yang menyuruhku mengirimkan foto itu pada Luhan." Tuding Jongin lagi.

"Bukan aku! Itu je;as-jelas rencanamu! Aku hanya bilang Sehun dan gadis itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Ya! Tapi kau juga bilang bagaimana kalau seandainya Luhan melihat foto itu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tapi aku bersumpah Sehun-ah! Aku tidak menyuruh Jongin mengirimkan foto itu pada Luhan. Jongin mengirimnya sendiri atas inisiatifnya. Dan jika kau ingin membunuh seseorang sekarang bunuhlah Kim Jongin! Dia tersangka yang sesungguhnya!"

"Ya—"

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Sela sosok mungil disamping Chanyeol. Pemuda yang terlihat sangat manis itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya sehabis mendengarkan berdebatan tak mutu diantara dua sohib bodohnya.

"Baek kau harus percaya padaku!" Kata Jongin lagi. Ia masih terlihat mencari pembelaan tapi melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun padanya langsung membuat nyali Jongin menciut sampai seukuran semut. Pemuda tan itu membentuk gerakan mengunci mulutnya rapat lalu membuang kncinya entah kemana. Baekhyun terlihat puas. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya pada Sehun yang terlihat tidak perduli dengan keributan disekitarnya.

"Sehun-ah." Panggil Baekhyun kalem.

Si albino menoleh, "Ya?"

"Itu semua adalah ulah Jongin."

Jongin melotot, "Ya! Baek!"

Sehun menghembuskan napas, "Aku sudah tau.."

"K-kau sudah tau? "Tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang ingin melihat aku mati ditangan kekasihku sendiri Kim Jongin." Balas Sehun sarkastik.

Jongin mengehe gaje, "Aku hanya penasaran apakah ini bisa jadi berita heboh di tivi kalau sampai seorang siswa ditemukan mati dibunuh kekasihnya sendiri."

Sehun mendengus, "Hentikan niatmu sebelum aku membunuhmu duluan." Ujarnya dengn intonasi yang berbahaya.

Jongin menciut mendengar ultimatum itu.

"Aku pastikan ini yang terakhir." Ujarnya nyengir.

Sehun mengangguk puas.

"Oh ya Sehun-ah kau akan ikut kan?"

Sehun menoleh lagi pada Baekhyun dibangku seberang, "Kemana?" Tanyanya heran.

"Nanti siang sepulang sekolah kami akan pergi main ke game center. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sehun terdiam, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Aku ingin sih. Tapi…"

"Baekhyun-an percuma kau ajak Sehun dia pasti tidak akan ikut." Sela Jongin.

"Takut dengan Luhan lagi?"

Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun sampingnya.

Baekhyun terkikik, "Aku lupa kalau sekarang dia punya pawang."

"Apa?" Seru Sehun tidak terima.

Jongin menepuk bahu disebelahnya, "Itu kenyataan bro!"

"Kapan aku terlihat takut dengan Luhan? Dia kekasihku untuk apa aku takut padanya?"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau selalu takut padanya sobat."

"Oke! Aku buktikan aku tidak takut padanya. Nanti siang aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Akan aku suruh Luhan untuk pulang."

Baekhyun menyeringai telihat sangat tertarik, "Kalau kau ternyata kalah?"

"Akan aku kerjakan PR kalian seminggu penuh!" Ujar Sehun penuh keyakinan.

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol seketika bersorak bersamaan. "DEAL!"

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba juga. Sehun dan ketiga temanya sesuai rencana akan langsung ke game center sehabis dari sekolah. Keempat orang yang bersahabat kental itu berjalan keluar kelas seraya bercanda tawa akrab sampai seorang pemuda cantik dan mungil tiba-tiba menghadang jalan ke empatnya. Wajah pemuda cantik itu terlihat ditekuk dan menguarkan aura permusuhan yang jelas. Ketiga pemuda yang lain terlihat mundur selangkah menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena serangan seandainya pemuda cantik itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari belakang untuk menusuk mereka bertiga—rasanya berlebihan memang.

"Luhan…" Sapa Sehun gugup melihat kekasihnya ternyata telah datang menjemputnya. Padahal ia tadi sempat berharap Luhan akan telat menjemputnya lalu ia bisa pergi dengan teman-temanya ngegame hari ini.

"Kita pulang!" Ujar Luhan dengan nada memerintah yang jelas. Pemuda cantik itu menarik tangan Sehun untuk pergi dari sana, tapi sang kekasih tak bergeming. Sehun terlihat sangat gelisah dan tak ingin pergi dari sana dan itu membuat alaram berbahaya dikepala si cantik berdering.

"Luhan, maaf tapi aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini."

Ekspresi Luhan makin terlihat tidak enak untuk dilihat.

"Kenapa?!"

Sehun terlihat ragu sejenak, "A-aku ingin pergi dengan teman-temanku ke game center hari ini. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak boleh!" Jawab Luhan tegas.

Sehun merasa kecewa seketika, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah begitu saja.

"Luhan please…. Aku janji tidak akan menggoda siapapun." Mohonnya lagi. Tapi sang kekasih tetap teguh pada pendirinya.

"Tetap tidak! kita pulang!" Kata Luhan tegas. Diseretnya sang kekasih untuk pergi dari sana. Sehun diam-diam melirik teman-temanya meminta pertolongan tapi apalah daya, mempunyai teman-teman yang senang melihatnya menderita sama sekali tak bisa diharapkan. Malah Sehun melihat ketiga temanya itu melakukan tos, bahkan Sehun bisa mendengar Jongin bicara soal.

"Yey! Bebas PR seminggu!"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap gelisah sosok pemuda cantik yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepanya. Semenjak mereka melewati gerbang sekolah Luhan tak henti-hentinya menjaga jarak denganya dan Sehun tidak mengerti alasanya. Apa kekasihnya itu marah? Tapi bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang marah karena Luhan melarangnya pergi dengan teman-temanya?

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun lembut. Ia yakin Luhan mendengarnya tapi kekasihnya itu masih mengabaikanya.

"Apa kau marah?"

Tak dijawab.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Oke! Sehun tau itu pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tapi ia benar-benar buntu karena kekasihnya itu tak mengatakan apapun dan bahkan enggan bicara padanya. Jika membujuknya tidak bisa buat marah saja sampai dia meledak pikir Sehun. dan dugaanya itu benar karena Luhan tiba-tiba saja berbalik. Tapi bukanya wajah kesal dan jengkel seperti dugaanya, Sehun malah mendapati kekasihnya itu terlihat sendu.

Sehun menangkup wajah kekasihnya, "Luhan… kenapa bersedih?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Ha?

"Kau pasti membenciku! Kau pasti ingin meninggalkanku kan?"

Sehun mengerjap bingung. Apa kekasihnya ini sedang merancau sekarang? Sehun yakin Luhan tidak habis minum soju atau minuman beralkohol lain tadi. Jadi tidak mungkin Luhan merancau karena mabuk, itu pasti karena hal lain.

"Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Tanya Sehun kalem. Kekasihnya yang satu ini memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

Luhan terdiam terlihat sedang berpikir, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan bulir-bulir disudut matanya. Oh tidak~ Sehun tercekat.

"Lu—"

"Sehun-ah kau mencintaiku kan?" Potong Luhan cepat.

Sang albino terlihat masih bingung mengikuti alur pemikiran kekasihnya tetapi ia yang selalu lebih mengutamakan keselamatan dulu jadi ia mengangguk saja.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" Tuntut Luhan lagi yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Sehun untuk sekali lagi.

Luhan tersenyum manis, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi. "Terimakasih Sehun-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

'Sehun memaksakan seulas senyuman, entah kenapa kekasihnya itu terkadang terlihat sulit ia pahami seperti sekarang, "N-nah.. kalau begitu ayo aku antar kau pulang." Ujarnya seraya mendorong bahu kekasihnya.

Tersenyum, Luhan mengangguk. Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Sehun diam-diam menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih ceria. Sehun meringis, 'sungguh mood swing yang ekstrim' pikirnya ngeri.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Sehun tengah terlihat tengah melamun menatap keluar jendela ketika sebuah bungkusan plastik hitam dilempar begitu saja ke mejanya. Sehun mendongak untuk melihat siap pelaku dari pelemparan itu yang ternyata adalah teman sebangkunya Kim Jongin yang ternyata datang bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Pagi kawan." Sapa Jongin.

Sehun seperti biasanya terlihat acuh pada sapaan si hitam itu. ia lebih memilih membuka bungkusan plastic yang Jongin lempar padanya. Kening Sehun mengernyit melihat benda didalam pastik itu yang ternyata berisi kaset video game.

"Itu oleh-oleh dari kami." Kata Jongin dengan bangga.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menggumamkan terimakasih sangat pelan.

"APA? AKU TIDAK DENGAR?" Teriak Jongin pura-pura tuli.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "Terimakasih Kim Jongin!" Teriak Sehun cukup keras tapi tak sekeras Jongin tadi.

Jongin kerkekeh puas telah menggoda Sehun.

"Apa kau suka hadiahnya Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol dari bangkunya.

Sehun tersenyum, mengacungkan jempolnya pada sang raksasa. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Lain kali ikutlah dengan kami."

Sehun mengangguk, "Lain kali aku pasti ikut."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun mengernyit melihat reaksi temanya itu, tapi tak ayal Sehun mengangguk juga walaupun masih terlihat ragu.

"Yey! Kalau begitu kau nanti siang sepulang sekolah harus ikut kami nonton film." Kata Baekhyun seraya terkikik.

"Apa?"

Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun, "Laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya bung!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya mengabaikan omong kosong disebelahnya. Ia malah mengalihkan perhatianya pada Baekhyun diseberang, " aku ingin saja Baekhyun-ah. Tapi mungkin tidak hari ini. kau sudah lihat kemarin kan? Luhan itu seperti apa?"

Baekhyun tersenyum amat manis sampai membuat Sehun merinding melihatnya. Sehun sangat tau arti senyum itu bukanlah senyuman ramah biasanya itu adalah senyuman licik seorang Byun Baekhyun dan Sehun langsung merasakan firasat tidak enak menghampirinya.

"Tenang saja Sehun-ah. Itu biar kami yang atur."

Kepala Sehun langsung berputar pada Jongin yang juga tengah menyeringai nista. Oh tidak!

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba lagi. Sehun seperti hari-hari biasanya terlihat keluar kelas bersama ketiga sohib akrabnya. mereka tampak bercanda riang seperti biasanya. Tapi tawa keempat orang itu langsung sirna melihat sosok pemuda cantik tiba-tiba menghadang jalan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan? Sehun menelan ludah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat kesal. Apalagi mata rusanya itu menatap tajam pada—Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan dan berakhir di tangan Jongin yang sedang bertengger dibahunya. Sehun baru berniat untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bahunya tapi sang empunya ternyata sadar diri. Jongin sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganya begitu saja.

"Hi Luhan." Sapa Jongin terlihat sangat santai membuat Sehun melirik aneh kearahnya.

Luhan terlihat tak mempedulikan sapaan itu, ia lebih fokus pada sang kekasih. "Sehun-ah kita pulang." ujarnya hendak menarik tangan Sehun seperti biasanya tapi Jongin sudah menghalaunya lebih dulu.

"Eits… Maaf Luhan tapi hari ini Sehun tidak bisa pulang bersamamu."

Alis Luhan menukik tajam, ia terlihat makin jengkel. "Kenapa?"

"Sehun hari ini harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan kami Luhan-ah." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan ragu.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun mengangguk kompak sedangkan Sehun hanya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ia baru mengangguk setelah Jongin diam-diam menyenggol lenganya cukup keras.

"Y-yeah… Luhan-ah maaf tapi aku memang hari ini sedang ada tugas kelompok dengan mereka." Kata Chanyeol berusaha terlihat semeyakinkan mungkin. well.. Ia tidak mau menggagalkan usaha teman-temanya untuk membawanya kabur.

"Kalian akan mengerjakanya dimana?"

"Di-dirumah Chanyeol!" Sela Jongin.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."

Keempat pemuda lainya langsung kelabakan dalam hati.

"T-tidak bisa L-Luhan-ah." Baekhyun menggeleng cepat.

Luhan terlihat bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena rumah Chanyeol sangat mengerikan!"

"Mengerikan bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Disana banyak tikus dan kecoa karena dia jarang membersihkan rumahnya. Aku yakin kau tidak mau kan kakimu yang mulus itu menginjak hewan menjijikan seperti itu." Potong Jongin cepat.

"Apa?!" Teriak Chanyeol dibelakang Sehun. si raksasa itu tampaknya tidak terima dikatakan hal yang tidak-tidak oleh temanya. Chanyeol ingin membantah perkataan Jongin tadi tapi Baekhyun disampingnya sudah lebih cepat menginjak kaki si raksasa itu menyuruhnya untuk diam tanpa pengetahuan Luhan.

"A-apa rumahnya memang separah itu?" Luhan terlihat kurang percaya dengan ucapan Jongin. Itu terdengar aneh tapi ia juga takut jika apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar. Bagaimana jika rumah Chanyeol ternyata memang banyak kecoa dan tikus lalu Luhan tanpa sengaja menginjaknya? Hiii~ membayangkanya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Itu benar Luhan-ah. Jika kau tidak percaya tanyalah pada Chanyeol."

Luhan mengikuti saran Jongin. Ia langsung mengalihkan perhatianya pada si raksasa yang terlihat sedang mengernyit kesakitan karena Baekhyun masih menginjak kakinya kuat.

"Benarkan itu Chanyeol-ah?"

"H-ha?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi fokus pada kakinya dan tidak mengikuti arah pembicaraan hanya bisa celingukan seperti orang idiot.

"Rumahmu benar-benar banyak kecoa dan tikus?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Si raksasa terlihat sempat hampir menggeleng tetapi Baekhyun dibwah sana makin menginjak kakinya kuat sampai membuat si raksasa itu mengangguk otomatis berkaki-kali.

Luhan menghela napas, "Ya sudah aku percaya dengan kalian semua. Kalau begitu Sehun boleh pulang dengan kalian."

Jongin, Sehun, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol seketika bersorak dalam hati. Rencana sukses!

"Tapi—" Tubuh keempatnya bersahabat itu tiba-tiba menegang mendengar kata tapi, "—Tapi Sehun harus menelponku kalau tugas kalian sudah selesai dikerjakan." Lanjut Luhan yang langsung membuat keempat pemuda lainya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Tenang saja Luhan-ah. Aku akan pastikan dia menelponmu setelah tugas kami selesai." Ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum.

Luhan membalaas dengan seulas senyum canggung, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Pemitnya.

Sehun maju selangkah untuk memberikan pelukan pada sang kekasihnya, dalam hati ia mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang karena sudah dengan kurang ajar membohongi Luhan.

"Hati-hati dijalan key?"

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Sehun kemudian melepaskan pelukanya untuk menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat sedih dan ia menyesal telah membuat si cantik yang sangat disayanginya itu berwajah seperti itu.

"Hati-hati.." Pesanya lagi yang dijawab cengiran lebar dari Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi untuk pulang. Sehun menatap punggung kekasihnya yang menjauh rasa tidak nyaman mulai mengginggapinya. Ia telah berbohong pada Luhan. Jika pemuda cantik itu tahu apa yang kiranya akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka?

"Jangan sedih Sehun-ah. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menoleh pada Jongin yang juga tengah mengamati Luhan.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman telah membohonginya."

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun, "Tidak apa-apa sobat. Ini hanya sekali kok. Lain kali kita akan pikirkan cara yang lebih baik untuk bisa membawamu pergi."

Sehun mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan membuat Luhan bisa menerima teman-temanya secara baik jadi mereka tidak perlu berbohong seperti ini lagi."

"Yosh kalau begitu masalah sudah beres! ayo berangkat!" Seru Jongin semangat.

.

.

.

Jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 6 sore ketika Sehun sampai dirumahnya setelah acara nonton film bersama ketiga sahabatnya. Pemuda albino itu langsung menghempaskan begitu saja tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat lelah ditempat tidurya. Ia terlalu kekelahan sampai membuatnya malas untuk menyeret dirinya mandi, jadi ia putuskan untuk menutup matanya begitu saja berniat langsung tidur. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah jatuh tertidur tanpa menyadari ponselnya yang berkedip-kedip tanda sebuah telepon masuk dari kekasihnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Little : Jelously Over *THEESHOOT(!)***

 **Part 2**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Selalu Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- Ini belom ending ternyata. Chap 3 baru ending. Ini Hunhan baru puncak di konflik. Gommennasai udah PHPin kalian wkwkwk Aku engga bisa maksain di chap 2 harus tuntas kelar. Soalnya aku nikmatin banget karakter Luhan yang nyebelin disni dan lagi masa konfliknya gitu doang kan gak greget yak? :v**

 **Btw thanks buat kalian semua yang udah komen, fav, or follow di chap satu. Author terharu masih ada juga yang mau baca FF abal-abalku. Hiks.. T_T Luph you all… Sekian bacotannya deh..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan sekitar yang terlihat sudah cukup terang. Tampaknya sudah pagi pikirnya. Tubuhnya berguling kesamping untuk melihat pada jam didinding kamarnya. Sebuah helaan penuh rasa lega meluncur dari celah bibirnya karena ternyata masih jam 6 pagi. Itu artinya ia tidak bangun kesiangan—masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap-sip sebelum berangkat sekolah.

Sehun tidak ingin tidur lagi jadi ia beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk. Matanya mengedar menatap sekeliling dan berhenti pada benda kotak yang ternyata masih ditempat semalam. Sehun meraih ponselnya. Mencoba menyalakan layarnya tapi naas ponselnya mati. Oh ya~ Ia lupa semalam untuk mengecasnya. Jangankan ingat ponsel, mandi saja tidak bahkan Sehun merasakan tubuhnya mulai gatal-gatal. Sialan! Runtuk seraya menggaruk punggunanya. Ia lalu melompat dari tempat tidur untuk berlari kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Sehun sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda itu tercekat melihat sosok Luhan sudah berdiri didepan gerbang dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada dan wajah berawanya. Bola mata rusanya menatap sengit siswa lain yang berjalan melewati gerbang. Beberapa dari siswa itu terutama gadis-gadis terlihat sampai ketakutan melihat pemuda cantik itu. Sehun yang tak ingin Luhan melampiaskan kekesalanya pada orang yang tak bersalahpun menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Pagi sayang…"Sapa Sehun manis.

Luhan mendengus melihat kedatangan kekasihnya. Wajah cantiknya makin merengut terlihat makin berawan gelap dan Sehun mulai merasakan hawa dingin mulai merayap disekelilingnya. Oh tidak! Apa salahnya kali ini?

Pemuda albino itu menelan ludah, "A-ada apa sayang?"

"Kau tidak menelponku semalam!"

Jeder! Kilat menyambar Sehun membuat pemuda itu menahan napas. Ia baru ingat janjinya dengan Luhan kemarin untuk menelpon pemuda cantik itu ketika sudah sampai dirumah. Astaga! kenapa ia bisa lupa sih?

"A-ahhh… Menelpon ya." Ujar Sehun dengan wajah tenangnya padahal sebenarnya ia tengah kelimpungan sekarang. Otaknya sedang bekerja ekstra untuk memberikan alasan yang sekiranya bisa diterima oleh sang kekaasih.

Iris rusa Luhan memicing, "Jangan bilang kau lupa menelponku!" Tidungnya galak.

Sehun menciut seketika, "Uhm… Ahahah… tentu tidak sayang."—Dirangkulnya bahu mungil sang kekasih.

"Tadi malam itu ya… ponselku jatuh ke toilet. Jadi aku tidak bisa menelponmu."

Kening Luhan berkerut, "Apa jatuh ketoilet? Kok bisa?"

"Tentu bisa sayang. Tadi malam itu aku tak sengaja menjatuhkanya waktu ingin menelponmu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman terlebarnya. Pemuda itu diam-diam meneteskan keringat dingin ketika Luhan makin menatapnya tajam. Jika saja itu kejujuran Sehun tidak akan merasa setakut ini. Tapi hell—dia berbohong sekarang! Jika Luhan tau yang sebenarnya Sehun pasti akan tamat.

Sehun melotot horror melihat Luhan malah mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas sekolahnya. memencet beberapa kali pada layar ponselnya kemudian menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya. Ia terlihat sedang menelpon seseorang dan Sehun merasa panic karena tidak tau siapa yang tengah ditelpon kekasihnya. Jika Luhan menelpon trio idiot temanya mampuslah Sehun.

"K-kau menelpon siapa sayang?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan menghela napas, menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Nomormu."

Fyuh~ dan seketika Sehun dihinggapi perasaan lega. Ia bersyukur untuk lupa menyalakan ponselnya sejak tadi. Ia pasti sekarang akan selamat! Yes! Sehun bersorak gembira dalam hati.

"Jadi ponselmu benar-benar rusak?" Tanya Luhan terlihat tidak puas karena ternyata telponya malah tersambung ke operator.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Sehun melepaskan bahu sang kekasih. Meraih jemari Luhan yang lebih kecil untuk ia remas,, "Tentu saja sayang. Mana mungkin aku membohongimu? Tidak mungkin kan aku bohong pada kekasih cantikku yang galak ini. " Ujarnya seraya memencet hidung mungil kekasihnya sampai membuat Luhan mengerang tidak terima.

"Aku tidak galak!" Bantah Luhan tegas.

Sehun terkekeh, "Yayaya… kau tidak galak. Kau hanya kucing manis yang suka mencakar."

"Apa?!" Teriak Luhan tidak terima.

Sehun malah tertawa lebar melihat ekspresi lucu kekasihnya ketika kesal sehabis ia goda.

"wowowo~ Lihat siapa ini yang sepagi ini sudah mengumbar kemesraan didepan publik?" Ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Sehun. Kedua pemuda yang sedang dimabuk asmara itupun mengalihkan perhatianya pada tiga pemuda lain dibelakang Sehun yang ternyata sedang menonton mereka.

Bukanya merasa malu atau canggung, Sehun malah terlihat santai saja bahkan melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang sang kekasih membuat tubuh mereka makin merapat.

"Apa kalian iri?" Tanya Sehun dengan seringai menyebalkan.

Jongin dan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bersamaan membuat ekspresi jijik sedangkan Chanyeol malah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat sangat mesra.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Baekhyun jengkel seraya menarik kerah si raksasa untuk menjauh dari pasangan hunhan.

"Aku hanya sedang memotret mereka. Mereka imut. Terutama Luhan!" Jawab Chanyeol polos. Ia bahkan melambai pada Luhan yang terlihat merona mendengar pujianya.

Baekhyun melotot horror. "Y-ya! Jangan memotretnya lagi! Jika kau punya waktu kenapa tidak memotretku saja?" Teriaknya kesal kemudian menyeret Chanyeol pergi dari sana.

Sehun terkekeh melihat dua orang yang baru saja berlalu itu.

"Mereka—saling suka?" Tany Luhan polos. Sehun menoleh pada pemuda cantik disampingnya.

"Mungkin." Sahut Sehun angkat bahu.

"Mereka terlihat seperti…" Luhan berpikir sejenak.

Sehun terkekeh, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih. "Seperti kita dulu kan?" Tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan wajah merona oleh Luhan. Kedua orang itu tampaknya benar-benar melupakan satu orang yang single disana.

"Oh Tuhannn… sebaiknya aku pergi sebelum mataku ini buta melihat silaunya cinta kalian berdua. " Ujar Jongin sinis seraya berjalan pergi. Tapi baru beberapa langkah pemuda tan itu berbalik lagi.

"Oh ya Sehun-ah jangan lupa kalau jam pertama itu pelajaran bahasa inggris dan pastikan kau sudah mengerjakan PRmu." Kata Jongin mengingatkan. Sehun yang tadinya hendak mencium kekasihnya seketika mematung. Satu hal penting lagi baru ia ingat! PR bahasa inggris! Dan ia lagi-lagi melupakan itu. Oh Shit! Ini bencana.

"Kenapa Sehun-ah? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Luhan heran seraya mengusap keringat dingin yang meluncur mulus dari pelipis sang kekasih.

Sehun menelan ludah susah payah, "L-lu.. a-aku harus pergi. Aku belum mengerjakan PR-ku!" Ujarnya kemudian tanpa menunggu balasan kekasihnya Sehun sudah berlari terbirit-birit mengejar Jongin yang tertawa nista didepan.

"Ya! Kim Jongin! Aku butuh contekan!"

Luhan yang melihat Sehun pergi begitu saja meninggalkanya seperti itu mendengus sebal, kakiya menghentak. Kenapa sih selalu saja ada mereka yang mengganggu hubunganya dengan Sehun?

.

.

.

"Sehun dimana?" Tanya Luhan pada seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari kelas kekasihnya. Ini memang sudah masuk jam istirahat dan Luhan seperti biasa akan mencari kekasihnya dikelas untuk makan bersama.

"Entahlah… dia kan sejak tadi tidak masuk kelas." Jawab si anak laki-laki itu angkat bahu.

Kening Luhan mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

"Dia dihukum oleh guru karena lupa mengerjakan PR."

Iris rusa Luhan membola. "Apa? Lalu kemana dia pergi?"

Si anak laki-laki itu terlihat berpikir, "Sepertinya aku melihatnya pergi kekantin bersama gengnya."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, menggumamkan terimakasih kemudian segera beranjak menuju kantin. Dan ternyata benar kata anak laki-laki itu. Dipojokan kantin ia melihat Sehun duduk dengan ketiga temanya tengah bercanda tawa sambil makan mie. Luhan berjalan menghentak menghampiri meja kekasihnya.

"Sehun-ah." Panggilnya dengan nada amat jengkel.

Sehun yang saat itu hendak menyuapkan mie kedalam mulutnya seketika menoleh pada sang kekasih. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya.

"Hi sayang… ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum.

Luhan mendengus, "Aku tadi ke kelasmu."

"Oh ya?" Hanya itu sahutan Sehun. Ia malah melanjutkan memasukan mie kedalam mulutnya mengunyahnya cepat dan itu membuat Luhan merasa makin panas.

"Dan kau malah disini?"

Sehun mengernyit, "Apa salahnya aku disini?" Tanyanya balik.

Luhan tercekat, "B-bukanya kita sudah berjanji akan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. menepuk bangku dibelahnya. "Kalau begitu duduklah disini bersama kami." Ujarnya. Itu merupakan bagian dari rencananya juga untuk mendekatkan Luhan dengan teman-temanya.

Luhan mencebik, melipat tanganya didepan dadanya. Ia terlihat enggan bergabung dengan Sehun dan teman-temanya. Kenapa Sehun lebih memilih mereka sih? pikirnya sebal. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat ingin protes tapi ia kuasa menolak tangan Sehun yang sudah menariknya lebih dulu untuk duduk disampingnya. Diam-diam Luhan melirik satu persatu dari Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menunduk dalam.

"Kau mau pesan apa hm?" Tanya Sehun pada sang kekasih.

Luhan mendengus, "Terserah." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu?" Tawar Sehun lagi.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. "Terserah!"

"Atau kamu mau ramen saja?" Tawar Sehun lagi.

Luhan brdecak, menatap tajam pada sang kekasih yang masih menampakkan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku bilang terserah!" Bentaknya keras sampai membuat Jongin yang sadang meminum jusnya tersedak dan beberapa orang disekeliling mereka menatap meja mereka heran.

Sehun menggumamkan kata maaf berulang-ulang karena sudah mengganggu yang lain. Setelah fokus semuanya kembali pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sehun mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya lagi pada sang kekasih.

"Luhan ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah lelah.

Kening Luhan mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah lagi?"

Luhan hanya diam. Ekspresinya masih saja kesal bahkan bertambah kesal setelah duduk semeja dengan teman-teman Sehun.

Si albino menghembuskan napas, "Ada apa hm?" Tanyanya lembut seraya mengusap rambut kekasihnya.

Luhan merengut, menatap satu persatu trio idiot diseberang meja dengan tajam membuat ketiga orang itu seketika merinding merasakan hawa dingin menguar dari sosok cantik diseberang meja.

"S-sebaiknya kami pindah meja saja Sehun-ah." Ujar Jongin ketakutan yang disambut anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ketiga orang itupun kemudian beranjak dari meja tersebut untuk mencari meja lain yang kosong. Sehun mengernyit melihat reaksi teman-temanya yang terlihat ketakutan oleh sesuatu. Sehun menoleh kesamping dan ia lengsung menghela napas mendapati Luhan tengah menatap tajam kepergian teman-temanya.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun wajahnya sudah normal lagi setelah melihat Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol pergi.

"Jangan melakukan itu lagi."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan tiba-tiba pemuda itu.

Sehun menghela napas, "Maksudku jangan menatap tajam mereka seperti tadi."

Luhan merengut tidak suka, "Kenapa?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut, "Kerena mereka teman-temanku sayang."

"Lalu?" Luhan mengernyit.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, mengacak rambut kekasihnya dengan sayang. "Bersikap baiklah dengan mereka mulai sekarang key?"

Luhan menatap kekasihnya tidak setuju.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lagi, digenggamnya tangan mungil sang kekasih. "Mereka tidak akan mengambilku darimu sayang. Jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu key?"

Luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan alis bertaut. Kemudian ia mengangguk perlahan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Ja.. kalau begitu kau mau pesan apa hm?" tanya Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

Tepat 10 menit setelah bell tanda instirahat selesai Sehun berjalan memasuki kelas. Pemuda itu langsung menuju bangkunya. Keningnya mengernyit mendapati Jongin tengah berada di bangku pasangan baekyeol mereka terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Karena penasaran Sehun berjalan menghampiri ketiga temanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sehun ingin tahu. Ketiga orang lainya langsung terlonjak mendengar suara Sehun.

"Astaga aku pikir aku akan mati jantungan." Ujar Jongin seraya mengelus dadanya dimana jntungnya tadi sempat akan meloncat dari tempatnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kenapa kalian terlihat serius sekali?" Tanyanya heran.

Jongin berdecak, "Ini memang masalah serius bung."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun mengernyitkan kening.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, menatap Sehun sebal. "Kau hampir membunuh kami Sehun-ah."

"Kapan aku melakukanya?" Tanya Sehun tidak mengerti dengan tuduhan tiba-tiba itu.

"Maksud kami Luhan." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ohhh…" Sehun ber oh ria membuat ketiga temanya sweatdrop mendadak.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi Sehun-ah." Kata Baekhyun terlihat kesal.

Sehun mengernyit.

"Kau tau sendiri kan kekasihmu itu tidak menyukai kami."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Karena itulah aku sengaja melakukanya."

Jongin melotot, menatap tak percaya pada teman sebangkunya.

"Maksudmu kau sengaja ingin membunuh kami?" tanyanya terlihat mulai jengkel.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Bukan itu—" bantahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia mulai terbiasa dengan kalian bertiga. " Lanjutnya yang disusul kebingungan ketiga temanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol mewakili dua temanya yang lain.

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras, "Aku ingin dia bisa berteman dengan kalian bertiga."

Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol melotot horror mendengar pemikiran temanya.

"Wowowow~…" Jongin mundur angkat tangan. -"Apa kau sedang bercanda bung?"

Sehun menggeleng mantap. "Tidak sama sekali." ujarnya penuh keyakinan yang disambut tatapan aneh ketiga temanya.

"Hei.. dia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan." Bela Sehun.

Ketiga orang lainya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku pikir dia sama mengerikanya dengan hantu wanita jepang di film Sehun-ah." Ujar Jongin seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui, "Aku masih ingat hawa dingin yang tadi tiba-tiba menyergapku ketika dia menatap tajam pada kami bertiga. Brrr… bulu kudukku sampai berdiri semua."

Sehun menghela napas, "Kalian pasti bercanda." ujarnya mencemooh padahal sejujurnya Sehun tau benar perasaan itu karena dia sudah sering mengalaminya.

"Kami tidak bercanda Sehun-ah! aku pikir aku mulai mengalami trauma melihat kekasihmu." Ujar Jongin yang langsung mendapat jitakan maut dari Sehun karena tidak terima kekasihnya dihina seperti itu.

"Yaa!" Teriak Jongin kesal.

"Pst! Diam!" Desis Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran dua idiot itu. Bisa-bisa kalau dibiarkan lebih lanjut bisa berakhir dengan adu jotos satu sama lain. Baekhyun tentu msih ingat peristiwa beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika dua temanya itu saling adu jotos satu sama lain hanya karena masalah sepele yaitu berebut roti manis. benar-benar kekanakan kan?

Baik Jongin dan Sehun terlihat menciut melihat tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Dari pada bertengkar bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita main ke game center lagi?" Ujar Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terlihat sangat tegang.

Baekhyun diam-diam memuji kepolosan Chanyeol yang selalu dapat mencarikan suasana, "Aku setuju. Nanti siang kita pergi."

Jongin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku ikut." Ujar Sehun yang disusul tatapan menghakimi teman-temanya. Mereka tentu masih ingat dengan ucapan Sehun tadi untuk mendekatkan mereka dengan Luhan. Jangan bilang Sehun akan mengajak Luhan pikir mereka ngeri.

Mendapati wajah tegang ketiga temanya Sehun buru-burur menambahkan, "Aku tidak akan mengajak Luhan. Tenang saja. Aku hanya kangen main ke game center dengan kalian."

Ketiga orang lainya seketika menghembuskan napas penuh kelegaan.

Sehun terkekeh, "Apa sebegitu takutnya kalian pada Luhan?"

Ketiga orang lainya menatap tajam pemuda si pemuda albino yang masih saja tekekeh. "Diam!" Kata ketiganya kompak.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun yang tadi sedang bicara dengan Jongin tentang game seru apa yang harus ia coba nanti seketika berbalik untuk melihat kekasih cantiknya yang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Luhan jangan lari-larian nanti jatuh." Nasehat Sehun cemas.

Luhan nyengir.

"Kita pulang?" Tanyanya.

Sehun melirik Jongin disampingnya memberi tatapan untuk bernajak lebih dulu menyusul pasangan Baekyeol yang mungkin sudah sampai digerbang depan. Jongin yang mengerti kode itu langsung beranjak dari sana tanpa berkata apapun meninggalkan Luhan yang menatapnya heran. Tumben sekali Jongin si idiot itu tidak menyapanya dengan sapaan bodoh. Ada apa denganya? pikir si cantik kebingungan.

"Luhan.." Panggil Sehun membuat sang kekasih otomatis menatapnya. Seulas senyum ceria mengembang dibibir merah Luhan.

"Kita pulang?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sehun menggeleng, "Maaf tapi aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang denganmu lagi."

Senyum ceria Luhan seketika luntur. "Kenapa?"

"Tugasku belum selesai. Jadi hari ini aku harus kerumah Chanyeol lagi." Ujar Sehun tenang. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya baik-baik tadi. Jadi ia tidak gugup sewaktu berbohong kali ini.

Luhan merengut. Terlihat tidak suka. "Apa tidak bisa dikerjakan besok?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Besok harus dikumpulkan."

Luhan menghembuskan napas, masih terlihat tak rela Sehun tidak pulang bersamanya tapi akhirnya pemuda cantik itu mengangguk. Kalau soal urusan sekolah Luhan bisa apa?

"Aku akan telpon kalau aku sudah selesai." Hibur Sehun seraya mengacaka surai kekasihnya.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi, "Kau bilang ponselmu rusak?"

Sehun tergagap, oh ya.. ia baru ingat kebohonganya tadi pagi pada Luhan.

"M-maksudku aku akan menelponmu dengan telpon rumahku." Jelas Sehun cepat.

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hati-hati."

Sehun mengangguk, mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Kau juga hati-hati sayang." Ujar Sehun seraya melambai.

Luhan tersenyum manis, membalas lambaian tangan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu keempat bersahabat Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun terlihat menikmati waktu mereka digame center. Setelah 2 jam puas bermain di game center mereka kelelahan dan putuskan untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kemana kita sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap sekelilingnya bingung. Mall besar itu makin siang makin ramai saja oleh pengunjung.

"Aku lapar." Sahut Jongin seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah kempes. Menyebut kata lapar ketiga lainya mulai merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka telah melewatkan jam makan siang begitu saja karena keasikan main game dan sekarang semuanya lapar.

"Ayo pergi makan pizza." Ajak Baekhyun. Ketiga lainya mengangguk menyetujui. Merekapun menghampiri sebuah restoran cepat saji didekat sana. Keempatnya duduk melingkari sebuah meja didekat dinding. Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri mereka tepat ketika Sehun cs duduk.

"Silakan mau pesan apa tuan-tuan?" Tanya sang pelayan wanita ramah.

"Satu porsi pizza yang besar dengan topping daging!" Seru Jongin seperti bocah SD.

"Apa semuanya sudah sepakat?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Aku ikut saja." Jawab Sehun malas. Ia malas membaca menu jadi lebih baik ikut teman-temanya saja. Lagi pula rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak makan pizza dengan teman-temanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Beralih pada sang raksasa yang terlihat sedang bingung menatap buku menu.

"Bagaimana denganmu Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada sang raksasa.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari buku menu. "Bisa tolong tambah banyak keju diatasnya?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Oke semua sudah sepakat." Ujarnya pada sang pelayan yang langsung mencatatnya dengan cepat.

"Minumnya?" Tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Cola! yang besar!" Seru Jongin lagi dengan suara kekanakanya yang menyebalkan ditelinga ketiga pemuda lainya.

"Aku bubble tea saja." Ujar Sehun acuh.

"Aku mau lemon tea saja." Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum.

Sang pelayan lagi-lagi mencatat ketiga pesanan itu dengan cekatan.

"Dan anda tuan?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol yang terlihat masih mengamati buku menu dengan seksama.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dari buku menu, "Apa disni tidak ada susu?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Susu?" Gumam sang pelayan wanita itu kebingungan.

"Apa kau bocah sekolah dasar?" Ejek Jongin sarkastik.

Chanyeol mendelik menatap si hitam itu disamping Sehun. "Aku sedang dalam pertumbuhan! Jadi aku perlu kalsium lebih banyak!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Abaikan dia ambilkan saja minuman sepertiku nona." Ujarnya pada sang pelayan wanita yang hanya mengangguk mengerti. Chanyeol terlihat hendak protes tapi ia langsung mengatupkan mulutnya melihat Baekhyun mendelik galak padahnya.

"Ada lagi?"

Keempat orang itu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Silakan tunggu sebentar." Ujar pelayan wanita itu seraya membungkuk kemudian berjalan pergi menuju konter makanan. Jongin terlihat memperhatikan pelayan wanita itu dengan senyuman misterius.

"Pst!" Bisiknya mengumpulkan perhatian ketiga temanya.

"Ada apa Kim Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun jengkel melihat senyum mesum diwajah Jongin.

"Bukankah pelayan wanita itu cantik sekali?" Tanyanya membuat ketiga orang lainya menatapnya aneh.

"Aku akui dia cukup cantik. Tapi sepertinya lebih tua dari pada kita." Timpal Chanyeol menyetujui.

Jongin tersenyum makin lebar, "Ayo taruhan kawan-kawanku."

"Taruhan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun terlihat tidak suka. Apalagi melihat wajah mesum Jongin. Ia yakin taruhanya itu sangat menyesatkan.

"Siapa yang berhasil mendapatkan nomor pelayan wanita itu lebih dulu dia yang menang!" Tantang Jongin membuat ketiga lainya mengerutkan kening.

"Apa hadiahnya jika kami menang?"

Jongin menyeringai licik, "Tiket liburan ke pulau Jeju untuk 2 orang! Kalian bebas mengajak siapapun yang kalian inginkan pergi."

Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

Dalam pikiran Baekhyun, 'Tiket liburan?'—diam-diam ia melirik sosok tinggi disampingnya yang juga terlihat tengah berpikir. 'Aku harus menang agar bisa mengajak si idiot itu pergi.' Batinya menyeringai senang.

Dalam pikiran Chanyeol, 'Liburan? Kalau aku menang siapa yang akan aku ajak pergi? Jongin?'—Diam-diam Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Seketika Chanyeol merasa jijik, 'Tidak-tidak… Tidak mungkin aku mengajak si idiot itu pergi. Lalu.. Baekhyun?' Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun disampingnya. Seulas senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya. 'Mungkin aku harus mengajaknya pergi. Mungkin dengan begitu dia akan berhenti bersikap galak padaku.' Pikir si raksasa senang.

Sedangkan dalam pikiran Sehun, 'Tiket liburan ya… Mungkin aku bisa mengajak Luhan pergi jalan-jalan. Dia pasti akan sangat senang. Tapi…" Sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin setelah member waktu cukup lama kepada ketiga temanya untuk berpikir.

"Aku ikut!" Baekhyun mengangkat tanganya mantap.

"Aku juga." Ujar Chanyeol mengangkat tanganya. Ia terlihat ragu sebenarnya karena walau bagaimanapun dia tipikal orang kurang pede dan ini akan jadi kali pertama dia merayu gadis dan dia gugup.

Jongin menyeringai puas mendengar keikutsertaan pasangan Baekyeol. Matanya kemudian beralih pada Sehun yang masih terlihat berpikir. Jongin menepuk bahu pemuda albino disampingnya cukup keras.

"Waktu habis Sehun-ah!" Ujarnya membuat Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau akan ikut kan?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun meenatap satu persatu temanya terlihat ragu sejenak.

"Aku takut kalau ternyata Luhan ada disekitar sini lalu melihatku menggoda pelayan itu." Ujarnya cemas. Jongin terbahak seketika itu juga. Ditepuknya bahu Sehun berulang-ulang.

"Itu mustahil bro! Aku yakin kau aman sekarang!" Kata Jongin penuh keyakinan. Sehun terlihat masih tak yakin. Pemuda itu mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru tetapi memang tak didapatinya sosok Luhan dimanapun. Ia benar-benar aman sekarang tapi kenapa ya rasanya ia gelisah sekali?

"Sudahlah.. kau benar-benar aman bung! aku pastikan tempat ini bebas dari yang namanya Luhan. Dia pasti sedang dirumahnya sekarang!" Kata Jongin lagi berusaha menenangkan temanya.

Sehun berdecak, "Tapi…"

"Ikut saja Sehun-ah. Kalau kau memang kau kan bisa mengajak Luhan liburan. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang dan akan sangat mencintaimu." Potong Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun menghela napas, "Baiklah.." Ujarnya pelan.

Jongin bertepuk tangan. "Yosh! Kalau begitu semuanya sudah sepakat. Siapa yang akan mulai lebih dulu?"

"Sehun saja!" Tunjuk Baekhyun pada Sehun yang terkejut dirinya dijadikan bahan percobaan pertama.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

Baekhyun tersenyum licik, "Karena aku ingin melihat kemampuan legendarismu menaklukan Luhan."

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk bersaman terlihat menyetujui pemikiran Baekhyun. Pasalnya mereka selama ini juga penasaran pelet apa kiranya yang mampu membuat seorang Xi Luhan tergila-gila pada teman mereka itu.

Sehun menelan ludah melihat tatapan penuh harap dari ketiga orng lainya, "Oke aku duluan kalau begitu." Ujarnya seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol bersorak ramai untuk menyemangati teman mereka.

"Semangat Sehun-ah!" teriak Jongin cukup keras.

Sehun mengabaikan sorak sorai ramai dibelakangya. Ia berjalan penuh percaya diri menghampiri sosok pelayan wanita yang terlihat sedang menuju kearahnya atau tepatnya berjalan menuju mejanya untuk mengantarkan pesananya tadi.

"Hai…" Sapa Sehun dengan senyumanya yang sangat menawan. Senyuman yang mampu membuat gadis manapun bertekuk lutut padanya termasuk sang pelayan wanita yang ternyata bername tag Lee Yoon mi itu terlihat merona hebat setelah melihat senyuman menawan Sehun. Apalagi dengan aura maskulin yang Sehun pancarkan sungguh walaupun dia terlihat masih bocah ingusan pesonanya sebagai seorang laki-laki sulit ditolak.

"Y-ya tuan? A-ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Balas Yoon mi terlihat gugup karena Sehun terus saja menatap kedalam bola matanya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Nona apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sehun dengan raut berpikir.

Yoon mi terlihat kebingungan, "S-sepert—"

"Ah.. " Sehun menjentikan jarinya. –"Aku dimana aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya nona."

Sang pelayan wanita tercekat, "Dimana?"

"Di—"

"Ehem."

Tubuh Sehun seketika mematung mendengar dehaman itu dibelakangnya. Ia tentu tidak akan salah mengenali suara itu. Napas Sehun memburu, udara dingin mulai merayapi lehernya dan ia juga bisa merasakan aura hitam dibelakangnya. Sehun berputar seperti robot untuk melihat sosok mungil dengan pakaian casual berdiri dibelakangnya. Napas Sehun tertahan detik itu juga. Diam-diam Sehun melirik melalui bahu Luhan untuk melihat teman-temanya yang tengah menutup wajah mereka dengan buku menu. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya. Sialan! kenapa mereka tidak memberitahuanya kalau Luhan ada disana? runtuknya dalam hati. Bola mata Sehun beralih lagi pada wajah sang kekasih yang sudah amat sangat menyeramkan dimatanya. Aku akan mati pikirnya ketakutan.

"S-sayang.." Sapa Sehun gugup seulas senyum kaku ia paksakan mengembang dibibirnya.

"S-sedang apa kau disini hm?"

"Jelaskan!" Kata Luhan dingin.

Sehun menelan ludahnya susah payah, sebiji keringat seukuran jagung sudah meluncur mulus dari keningnya.

"I-ini aku hanya… uhm.." Sehun mengusap tengkuknya kikuk.

Luhan merengut, "Kau berhobong padaku! kau bilang akan pergi untuk mengerjakan PR tapi sekarang aku malah melihatmu menggoda gadis! jelaskan Oh Sehun!" Jerit Luhan menggelegar. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat pengunjung lain mulai melihat mereka seraya berbisik-bisik dengan temannya dan itu membuat Sehun malu.

"Maaf tuan-tuan jika kalian ingin bertengkar silakan diluar. Pelanggan kami yang lain terlihat terganggu." Ujar pelayan wanita dibelakang Sehun.

Sehun berputar lagi pada sang pelayan wanita yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Maafkan kami.. kami akan pergi." Ujar Sehun minta maaf.

"Apa kau mengusirku?" Teriak Luhan lagi terlihat tidak terima. Ia hendak maju untuk mencakar wanita pelayan itu tapi Sehun tentu tak membiarkanya begitu saja. Ia langsung menyeret lengan kekasihnya untuk beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun! Aku akan membunuh wanita jalang itu! beraninya dia menggodamu!" Jerit Luhan meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Tapi cengkraman Sehun ditanganya sangat kuat membuat tubuh mungil itu akhirnya terseret mengikuti kemana Sehun membawanya. Beberapa orang disepanjang jalan yang mereka lewati terlihat menatap mereka dengan tatapan heran bahkan ada yang menatapnya sambil terkikik dan itu membuat Sehun lagi-lagi dihinggapi perasaan malu. Ini memalukan! pikirnya.

Barulah setelah mereka sampai ditempat yang cukup sepi Sehun melepaskan lengan kekasihnya.

Sehun menghela napas, menatap kesal kekasihnya atas sikap memalukanya tadi.

"Luhan, ini memalukan." Ujar Sehun mengusap rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau merasa malu karena ketahuan menggoda gadis itu? baguslah!" Luhan terlihat puas.

Sehun menghembuskan napas keras, "Aku malu karenamu Luhan."

Iris Luhan membola. Wajah angkuhnya seketika luntur berganti menjadi sendu. Bola mataya sudah mulai memerah dengan genangan air mata disudutnya.

"K-kau malu mempunyai pacar sepertiku?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar.

Deg!

Sehun seketika menatap wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat hampir menangis. Hati Sehun seketika menclos melihat bola mata rusa Luhan memancarkan luka. Oh tidak! Mulut sialan! Maki Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"L-lu.." Sehun maju untuk meraih sang kekasih tapi Luhan sudah lebih dulu mundur seraya mengangkat tangan. Terlihat enggan disentuh.

"Astaga Luhan.. bukan itu maksudku." Ujar Sehun berusaha menjelaskan.

Luhan menggeleng. tatapan matanya amat terluka dan sebulir air mata sudah lolos dari sudut matanya membuat Sehun merasakan hujaman rasa sesak didadanya. Ya Tuhan… apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Itukah alasanya?" Bisik Luhan pelan. Bulir air mata makin banyak berjatuhan dipipi mulusnya. Sehun merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan melihat bagaimana keksihnya itu sekarang.

"Pasti begitu kan? Kau malu mempunya pacar sepertiku. Kau bosan denganku yang selalu melarangmu pergi dengan teman-temanmu itu! Makanya kau sampai berbohong padaku! dan kau pergi dengan mereka untuk mencari gadis lain ya kan?" Tuduh Luhan dengan terisak.

Sehun mengelan ludahnya susah payah. "Bukan begitu.."

"Lalu apa?!" Jerit Luhan makin terlihat marah.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku memang membohongimu untuk pergi dengan teman-temanku."

Sebulir Kristal bening lolos lagi dari sudut mata rusa Luhan. pemuda cantik itu segera menghampusnya dengan kasar. Ia terkekeh, "Benar begitu kan?" Ujarnya pahit.

"Lu.." Sehun berusaha meraih pemuda cantik itu kedalam pelukanya tapi lagi-lagi Luhan menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sehun makin dihujam perasaan cemas dan putus asa.

"Aku tau ini tidak akan berhasil sejak awal." gumam Luhan seraya menunduk dalam.

"Hubungan kita tidak akan pernah berhasil! Harusnya aku tau sejak awal!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun tercekat. Ia ingin membantah mulutnya sudah terbuka ingin membantah ucapan Luhan tapi tak ada suara satupun yang keluar dari sana.

"Harusnya aku tidak begitu saja percaya kata-katamu waktu itu. Kau sama saja dengan yang lain! Kalian semua akhirnya akan meninggalkanku! Tidak ada orang yang tahan dengan aku yang seperti ini. Harusnya aku tau itu hiks…" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanganya.

Lakukan sesuatu bodoh! Perintah Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia harus melakukan sesuatu sekarang. Apapun itu! Ia harus menjelaskan atau paling tidak memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang menangis terisak seperti itu. Tapi sekeras apapun Sehun berteriak dan memohon pada dirinya sendiri untuk bertindak. Pada kenyataanya tubuhnya tak bergerak seinchipun. Ia mematung seperti patung es. Bahkan ketika Luhan mulai berjalan pergi dari sana Sehun masih tetap tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya sendiri.

'Oh tubuh sialan!' Runtuknya kesal dalam hati.

.

.

.

TBC Lagi

-_- udah aku bilang TBC di awal loh ya… wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**Little : Jelously Over**

 **Part 3 End!**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Selalu Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-_- dapet saran kemaren dari temen kalo ikut rute yang kemaren 5 chap ajha engga kelar. wkwkw ganti ke rute ini ajha. Btw sorry buat kemaren asal post ajha tapi emang bakalan jadi panjang kalo ikutin rute itu. Author males punya utang chap panjang-panjang. Kalian mungkin beberapa suka yang panjang tapi yang bosen bacanya ntar juga ada. Ini reupdate chap 3 End tanpa scene Kris! Ini End yak. Tolong ditunggu ajha Epilognya KALO ada buat yang udah baca yang kemaren tinggal baca bagian pertengahan ajha. :v.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan dengan bahu merosot kembali ke mejanya dimana teman-temanya masih ditempat semula. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menyambut kedatangan Sehun yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan tatapan cemas. Pemuda albino itu terlihat seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah kosong dan teman-temanya yang lain tentu tau bahwa itu merupakan tanda tidak baik. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun. Apalagi mereka tak melihat Luhan mengikuti pemuda itu. Mungkin masih lebih baik jika Luhan ada disana untuk menghukum Sehun dengan menjewernya atau apa. Tapi ketika pemuda cantik itu tak disana berarti semuanya lebih buruk dari yang mereka duga.

"Sehun…" Jongin menepuk bahu Sehun pelan. Memberinya tatapan cemas yang dibalas wajah lelah Sehun.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja. Kalian tidak perlu cemas." Ujar Sehun menenangkan.

Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tentu tau ucapan Sehun merupakan sebaliknya. Sehun hanya ingin mereka berhenti merasa bersalah telah membuat teman mereka itu terjebak masalah.

"Maafkan kami Sehun-ah.. kami tadi ingin memberitahumu tapi Luhan berjalan cepat sekali ke arahmu dan kami tidak punya kesempatan untuk memberitahumu." Kata Baekhyun dengan sesal.

Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah sering terjadi kan? Besok paling marahnya sudah reda. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok."

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap temanya penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kalian berhentilah berwajah seperti itu." Ujar Sehun seraya senyum kecil. Walaupun ia tersenyum tapi teman-temanya tau pemuda tampan itu tidak tengah tersenyum sekarang karena matanya memancarkan hal sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Sehun berangkat lebih awal dari biasanya. Jika biasanya dia berangkat sekolah pukul 6.45 maka hari ini dia berangkat pukul 6.00 bahkan ketika gerbang sekolahnya belum dibuka Sehun sudah berdiri didepan gerbang sekolahnya—bersandar pada tembok pagar sekolah seraya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tahu masih terlalu awal untuk berangkat sekolah. Tapi Sehun enggan untuk peduli. Ia merasa tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya Luhan untuk minta maaf.

Semalam Sehun sudah mencoba menguhubungi nomor Luhan tetapi panggilanya tidak diangkat dan malah berakhir dengan sambungan dengan operator. Pemuda cantik itu tampaknya memang sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar Sehun tidak bisa menghubunginya. Ini merupakan kali pertama Luhan marah sampai mematikan ponselnya seperti ini dan sikap Luhan yang baru ini membuat Sehun makin gelisah saja. Pemuda albino itu bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata hampir semalaman. Ia baru terlelap pukul 3 dini dari dan bangun pada pukul 5. Sehun tau tubuhnya butuh tidur lagi, tidur 2 jam tentu tidak sehat. Dia bisa saja mengalami pingsan dadakan karena kelelahan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Walaupun matanya berat dan tubuhnya masih sangat lelah pada kenyataanya Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Ketika matanya terpejam bayangan kejadian hari kemarin berkelebaat dibenaknya lagi. Membuatnya lagi-lagi dirayapi perasaan menyesal mendalam. Mungkin seharusnya ia biarkan saja Luhan bersikap semaunya waktu itu. Sehun pantas mendapatkan pukulan ataupun tamparan dimuka umum oleh Luhan karena kesalahanya telah membohongi Luhan. Dengan begitu pasti semuanya tidak akan jadi begini.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir?

Sehun tersenyum miring, menghela napas pelan menciptakan uap putih diudara. Suhu diluar memang terasa menusuk tulang pagi ini. Sehun bahkan mulai menggigil merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi pagi berhembus pelan menembus baju seragamnya. Harusnya Sehun bawa jaket pikirnya baru ingat benda penting yang harus dibawanya pagi ini. Tapi setelah berpikir ulang mustahil baginya memikirkan hal sekecil itu seperti jaket ketika otaknya masih dipenuhi oleh sang kekasih. Sehun bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana perjalananya bisa sampai ke sekolah karena sepanjang jalan pikiranya berkelana entah kemana dan tubuhnya mungkin digerakkan oleh instingnya sehingga bisa sampai ditempat tujuan.

Sehun terlihat melamun lagi sampai akhirnya gerbang sekolah terbuka. Lalu satu persatu dari murid berdatangan melewati gerbang begitu saja. Sehun yang masih ingat tujuan pentingnya dengan telaten meniti satu-persatu dari siswa yang lewat. Sehun menunggu dengan sabar tapi berkali-kali ia harus menelan kecewa karena sosok mungil yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang. Apa Luhan tidak berangkat? pikirnya sedih karena sampai jam masuk sekolah berbunyi kekasihnya itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Mungkin Sehun harus menyerah? pikirnya kecewa. Sehun hendak berbalik tapi tepat ketika itu ekor matanya malah bertemu pandang dengan sosok mungil Luhan yang terlihat berjalan menghampirinya dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Mungkin bukan menghampiri Sehun tepatnya tapi menghampiri gerbang sekolah. Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri sosok kekasihnya.

"Luhan.." Panggilnya membuat yang dinamanya dipanggil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan.

Deg!

Dentuman menyakitkan menghantam Sehun seketika melihat bagaimana wajah ceria yang selalu tersenyum milik kekasihnya kini terlihat sangat berbeda. Luhan terlihat seperti orang sakit dengan kantung mata tebal dibawah matanya, mata yang merah dan wajahnya yang kusut. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat lebih kacau dari Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun dalam hati kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan… apa yang terjadi? apa kau sakit hm?" Tanya Sehun cemas. Tanganya bergerak menyentuh bahu Luhan tapi dengan cepat ditepis kasar oleh Luhan yang masih tidak ingin disentuh.

Sehun menghela napas, rasa frustasi mulai menjalari benaknya.

"Luhan dengarkan aku please…" Pinta Sehun memohon. Tapi sekeras apapun ia memohon Luhan terlihat enggan menggubrisnya. Pemuda cantik itu malah berjalan melewati Sehun bergitu saja seolah-olah tidak melihatnya.

Sehun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja menghadapi sikap acuh Luhan. Ia harus berusaha lebih dari ini. Ditariknya lengan Luhan erat membuat sang pemuda cantik berhenti melangkah. Sehun merasa jantungnya berpacu ketika akhirnya Luhan berbalik padanya. Bola mata rusanya menatap Sehun dengan pandangan dingin yang menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan." Desis Luhan berbahaya.

Sehun menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh mengalah kali ini. Luhan harus mendengarkanya agar semuanya tidak bertambah buruk.

Luhan mendengus terlihat sangat kesal menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sehun. Masih dengan tatapan dinginya dan wajah datarnya pemuda cantik itu maju selangkah untuk bisa lebih dekat pada Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tercekat dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Sehun hanya diam menatap kedalam bola mata Luhan yang memancarkan kebencian.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!" Jerit Luhan melengking. Sehun bahkan sampai harus memejamkan mata—kaget mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba kekasih cantiknya.

"Tidak sampai kau mau mendengarkanku!" Kukuh Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum miring, kelewat sinis. "Apalagi yang perlu aku dengarkan dari pembohong sepertimu huh?"

Sehun tercekat, kerongkonganya terasa kering seketika.

"Luhan.. aku—"

"Lepaskan!" Desis Luhan lagi, Kali ini disertai aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Udara dingin yang aneh seketika merayapi Sehun. Membuat tubuhnya mulai merinding merasakan hawa tidak menyengkan itu. Tapi Sehun tidak mau mundur! Sehun tidak akan gentar kali ini. Tidak! sampai Luhan mendengarkanya.

Luhan mendecih terlihat amat jengkel. Satu detik berikutnya sengatan rasa sakit tiba-tiba hinggap dibagian tangan Sehun membuatnya melepaskan cekalanya begitu saja pada lengan mungil Luhan. Sehun meringis menyentuh tepat pada tanganya yang tadi sempat menjadi sasaran gigitan ganas kekasihnya.

"Y-ya Luhan!" Teriaknya tidak terima pada Luhan yang sudah berlari masuk kedalam gerbang.

Sehun kembali meringis merasakan nyeri teramat sangat dibekas gigitan Luhan yang merah. Dalam hati ia meruntuki karena membiarkan kekasihnya itu lolos begitu saja. Tapi Sehun tidak akan menyerah! Ia tidak akan berhenti mengganggu Luhan sampai pemuda cantik itu memaafkanya. Sehun akan mencobanya lagi nanti ketika istirahat. Dengan pemikiran itu, Sehun kemudian beranjak memasuki gerbang sekolah yang hampir ditutup.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran pertama dimulai Sehun tak bisa fokus. Ia berulang kali mendapat teguran guru karena ketahuan melamun dikelas. Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang melihat sikap aneh Sehun diam-diam menatap teman mereka penuh perasaan khawatir. Dan ketika bell istirahat berbunyi Sehun langsung beranjak dari bangkunya tanpa berkata apa-apa pada yang lain. Ia terlihat seperti tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan itu tentu membuat Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol makin mencemaskan kawanya. Trio idiot itu langsung membentuk rapat dadakan untuk membahas tingkah aneh Sehun hari ini.

"Nah! Kita mulai rapat darurat ini." Kata Baekhyun membuka rapat kecil itu.

Jongin menatap kembali kearah pintu dimana Sehun tadi menghilang, "Apa dia benar-benar Oh Sehun teman kita?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat, "Dia terlihat seperti zombie. Aku sampai takut melihatnya."

"Ini semua salah kita." Ujar Baekhyun penuh sesal.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Ini sepenuhnya salah Jongin."

"Apa?!" Teriak Jongin tidak terima. Itu memang idenya tapi ia juga tidak mau disalahkan begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengangguk menyetujui menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menghakimi, "Ini memang salahmu sepenuhnya Kim Jongin. Jika saja kau tidak membuat taruhan konyol itu pasti Sehun tidak akan seperti ini."

Iris Jongin melebar, Ia menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. "Y-ya! Itu juga salahmu Baekhyun-ah. Kau yang menyuruh Sehun maju duluan kan?" tuduh Jongin tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun melotot, "Apa kau bilang?" teriaknya jengkel seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Jongin diseberang meja. Tapi untunglah Park Chanyeol yang polos sudah lebih dulu menengahi keduanya.

"Kalian berdua tolong jangan bertengkar. Tidak ada gunanya bertengkat sekarang karena semua sudah terjadi." Kata Chanyeol bijak membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun menghela napas bersamaan.

Baekhyun kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada kursinya semula, "Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan raut frustasi yang jelas.

"Kita harus minta maaf pada Sehun." Timpal Chanyeol.

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Kita sudah melakukan itu kemarin. Tapi itu tidak berguna karena mereka berdua yang punya masalah."

Pasangan Baekyeol diam menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu kita perlu membantu Sehun menjelaskan pada Luhan. Kita harus menjelaskan yang sebenarnya bahwa ini semua adalah salah Jongin." Usul Chanyeol polos yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Jongin yang tidak terima dirinya selalu disalahkan.

"Y-ya! Jangan bawa-bawa namaku bisa tidak?" Teriaknya jengkel.

"Tapi kita perlu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Luhan." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Y-ya—" Jongin menelan ludahnya susah payah—"S-setidaknya katakan bahwa itu salah kita bertiga biar adil!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menggeleng bersamaan. "Jelas itu salahmu tuan Kim Jongin."

Jongin mengerang, mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena kedua temanya teganya menjadikanya satu-satunya tersangka disini.

"O-oke.. tapi setidaknya kalian yang bicara pada Luhan!" Ujar Jongin mengalah.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Kita lakukan bersama saja." Usul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela napas, terlihat enggan tetapi mengakui kalau itu semua juga bagian dari tanggung jawabnya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun memang lebih baik diselesaikan dan ditanggung bersama.

"Ayo lakukan bersama." Sahut Baekhyun menyetujui.

Jongin seketika tersenyum lebar. Menatap penuh binar pada kedua teman baiknya.

"Yosh! Kita lakukan bersama!" Seru Jongin semangat seraya mengangkat kepalan tinjunya keudara.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju kelas kekasihnya. Bola matanya meneliti satu persatu siswa yang keluar dari kelas Luhan. Pandanganya berhenti pada sosok mungil kekasihnya yang terlihat berjalan keluar dari kelas dengan kepala menunduk. Sehun tak mau buang waktu. Ia langsung menghadang jalanya Luhan keluar kelas membuat pemuda cantik itu menatapnya terkejut tetapi sedetik kemudian ekspresinya sudah kembali dingin.

"Luhan kita perlu bicara."

Luhan menghela napas, menampakkan wajah sangat lelahnya. Pemuda cantik itu lagi-lagi berjalan melewati Sehun begitu saja tapi tentunya Sehun tak tinggal diam begitu saja Ia dengan cepat mencekal lengan mungil kekasihnya.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun." Kata Luhan kelewat pelan tetapi masih sampai ketelinga Sehun.

Sang pemuda albino menggeleng tegas membuat Luhan untuk sekali lagi menghela napas lelah.

"Lepaskan sekarang juga!" desis Luhan galak.

Sehun sebenarnya cukup takut melihat Luhan yang terlihat mulai dongkol. Ia tentu masih ingat dengan rasa sakit akibat gigitan Luhan tadi pagi karena keras kepala tidak mau melepaskan Luhan begitu saja. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan kali ini untuk meloloskan diri. Sehun tidak tau, tapi setidaknya ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan baik menerima segala bentuk kekerasan fisik yang akan Luhan lakukan padanya. *?*

"Oh Sehun lepaskan atau aku akan.."

"Akan apa?" Tanya Sehun gugup karena Luhan terus saja memasang wajah berbahayanya dan Sehun tentunya tau dia harus menyiapkan diri atas segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi kedepan.

Luhan mendengus sekali kemudian…

Bug!

Satu injakan maut sudah bersarang dikaki kanan Sehun membuat pemuda tampan itu refleks melepaskan cekalanya pada lengan Luhan untuk memegangi kakinya yang terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Luhan menyeringai melihat Sehun yang kesakitan. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan melenggang begitu saja menuju kantin sekolah mengabaikan tatapan heran yang ditujukan siswa lain padanya.

Sehun meruntuk dalam hati melihat Luhan pergi. Sial! gagal lagi pikirnya kesal.

Pemuda tampan itu lagi-lagi meringis. Mengusap perlahan bekas injakan Luhan dikakinya yang mungkin besok akan membiru Setelah beberapa kali usapan rasa sakitnya mulai perlahan pudar dan Sehun bisa merasakan kakinya kembali. Setelah merasa lebih baik Sehun menegakkan posisinya lagi untuk melihat kemana arah Luhan pergi.

Sigh.

Sebulan helaan lelah meluncur dari celah bibir sehun tak mendapati Luhan dimanapun.

.

.

"Luhan…"

Si cantik mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuk mie yang sejak tadi hanya di aduk-aduknya tanpa memakanya sedikitpun. Kening Luhan seketika berkerut melihat Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berdiri didekat mejanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dingin membuat ketiga orang lainya seketika mengkerut ketakutan.

Jongin yang berdiri paling depan diam-diam menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat tatapan dingin Luhan padanya. Setetes peluh meluncur mulus dari sisi wajah tampan Jongin.

"K-kami i-ingin m-m-menjelaskan s-soal Sehun." Ujar Jongin dengan gagap. Entah sejak kapan Jongin menjadi orang yang bicaranya tidak jelas seperti itu.

Luhan melempar sumpitnya begitu saja kemeja membuat bunyi nyaring memekakan telinga. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada didekat mejanya menoleh heran tetapi kemudian mereka terlihat tidak peduli lagi—fokus dengan kegiatanya masing-masing. Luhan mendengus keras, melipat tanganya dengan angkuh. Punggunya dia sandarkan makin merapat pada sandaran kursinya membuat posisi senyaman mungkin. Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman bola mata rusanya bergulir lagi pada sosok Jongin yang terlihat makin pucat.

"Menjelaskan apa ya?" Tanya Luhan dengan senyuman kelewat ramahnya tapi tak mampu menyembunyikan aura hitam yang menguar dari belakang tubuhnya.

Jongin merasakan tenggorokanya kering seketika. Udara disekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa amat dingin. Diam-diam ia melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibelakangnya untuk meminta bantuan tapi naas kedua temanya bukanya bisa dimintai tolong malah pura-pura tidak melihat penderitaaanya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam seperti orang tengah mengheningkan cipta.

Sialan! Batin Jongin dongkol. Ia kira tadi mereka sudah sepakat untuk menghadapi Luhan bersama tapi pada kenyataanya kenapa malah cuma Jongin saja yang berjuang disini?

"Cepat katakan maumu Kim Jongin. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Luhan terlihat tak sabar.

Jongin tampaknya memang harus menerima nasibnya sebagai tumbal kali ini. Ia menoleh patah-patah kembali pada Luhan yang terlihat merengut kesal.

Menghela napas sekali untuk menenangkan diri Jongin kemudian memberanikan diri berujar "L-luhan… S-sehun.."

Brak!

Jantung Jongin hampir melompat dari tempatnya mendengar suara nyaring dari meja yang tiba-tiba dipukul dengan keras oleh Luhan.

"O-oh maaf tanganku terpeleset. Silakan lanjutkan bicaramu Kim Jongin." Kata Luhan dengan wajah datarnya. Aura hitam makin kental menguar dari tubuhnya membuat sang pemuda berkulit eksotis makin mengkerut ketakutan.

Jongin terlihat semakin pucat, tanganya yang sudah sangat dingin saling meremas satu sama lain berharap dapat membuatnya sedikit tenang. "S-sehun.."

"Brak!" Meja kantin untuk sekali lagi digebrak kasar dan Jongin untuk sekali lagi merasakan jantungnya hampir meloncat dari tempatnya. Oh Tuhan… tolonglah dia. Jika ini berlanjut Jongin yakin dia bisa saja mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Ops! Maaf aku tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulang?" Kata Luhan dengan kalem tapi berbahaya.

Jongin menelan ludah, membuka mulutnya susah payah. Ia terlihat tengah berjuang sangat keras untuk berkata-kata lagi tapi apalah daya beberapa detik berlalu tak ada sepatah katapun meluncur darinya. Jongin tampaknya sudah diambang batasnya.

Luhan menghela napas berat, "Kenapa diam? Masih ingin bicara?"

Kepala Jongin perlahan menggeleng membuat seulas seringai mengembang diwajah cantik Luhan.

"Bagus!" Kata Luhan terlihat puas. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian beranjak dari kursinya seraya membawa mangkuknya yang isinya sudah tak bentuk. Ia berjalan dengan menghentak melewati Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol begitu saja yang masih saja mematung seperti orang bodoh.

.

.

.

"Gatot! Gagal total!" Teriak Jongin frustasi seraya berjalan mondar mandir kesana kemari. Dua orang lain yang tengah duduk dibangku taman menghela napas bersamaan.

"Bisakah kau diam? Kau membuatku pusing." Keluh Baekhyun seraya memijit keningnya yang mulai berdenyut.

Jongin berdecak, terlihat sangat gusar. Pemuda tan itu menatap kedua temanya yang terlihat sama frustasinya dengan dirinya. Jongin menghela napas kemudian menghempaskan pantatnya disamping Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kita tau bahwa mustahil untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Luhan." Kata Jongin dengan helaan lelah.

"Aku yakin Luhan sangat membenci kita." Timpal Chanyeol menunduk dalam.

Baekhyun menghela napas menatap kedua teman dikanan kirinya bergantian. "Aku pikir dia tidak benar-benar membenci kita kawan-kawan."

Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung menoleh cepat menatap Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa kau bercanda Baek?" Tanya Jongin dengan kening berkerut.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, "Dia hanya seseorang dengan tingkat posesif yang tinggi."

Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah, "Itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi Baek. Dia seperti hendak mencincang siapapun yang berani menyentuh sehun. Tidakkah kalian lihat tadi tatapanya padaku? Aku pikir dia akan membunuhku."

"Aku pikir dia menderita kelainan." Sahut Chanyeol berpendapat.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "Luhan hanya terlalu mencintai sehun jadi dia bersikap seperti itu."

Jongin mengerang menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Tidakkah tingkat posesif seseorang punya batas? Luhan sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia bahkan menjauhkan Sehun dari kita."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Jika aku mempunyai kekasih aku juga akan menjauhkanya agar tidak berteman dengan orang mesum sepertimu kim Jongin."

"Y-ya! Baek apa maksudmu?" teriak Jongin tidak terima.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Terlihat acuh dengan wajah kesal Jongin karena ucapan tak berperasaanya.

"Sudah-sudah kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?" Sela Chanyeol menengahi.

Baaekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Kita harus pikirkan cara untuk membantu sehun berbaikan dengan Luhan."

"Jujur saja aku lebih suka jika mereka putus saja." Ujar Chanyeol polos yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari kedua temanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Teman macam apa kau ini Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas berat menatap kedua temanya dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang ia tunjukkan. "Tidakkah kalian juga berpikir hal yang sama? Sebelum Sehun jadian dengan Luhan kita lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Sedangkan sekarang?"

Baekhyun dan Jongin terdiam sejenak mengakui bahwa ucapan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya.

"I-itu memang benar." Jongin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tapi Sehun tidak akan bahagia bukan? Tidakkah kalian berpikir sehari saja sehun bertengkar dengan Luhan dia sudah seperti mayat hidup. Apa kalian tidak berpikir bagaimana jika ini berlarut menjadi seminggu? sebulan? setahun? Aku yakin saat itu kita benar-benar akan kehilangan sosok Oh Sehun teman kita."

Jongin menghela napas menyandarkan punggungnya makin merosot pada sandaran kursi taman. "Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu juga benar."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Chanyeol yang terlihat mulai lelah karena perbincangan mereka selalu berakhir buntu.

"Pikirkan sesuatu! Apapun itu!" Perintah Beekhyun pada kedua temanya. Ketiga orang itu kemudian terdiam beberapa saat. Sibuk berkutat dengan isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku punya ide!" Jongin menjentikan jarinya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol otomatis menoleh pada mahluk hitam diujung bangku yang wajahnya sekarang lebih cerah akibat bolam lampu menyala diatas kepalanya.

"Apa?" Tanya pasangan Baekyeol hampir bersamaan.

Jongin menyeringai lebar mendekat pada dua temanya untuk membisikan rencananya.

"Apa?!" teriak pasangan Baekyeol bersamaan dengan bola mata melotot horror setelah mendengar ide laknat Jongin.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan Kim Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan sangsinya.

"Aku pikir kau sebenarnya hanya ingin bunuh diri kim jongin. Tolong setidaknya jangan ajak kami." Kata Chanyeol sarkastik.

Jongin berdecak, "Hei..hei kawanku… Kalian bilang pikirkan apapun kan? Ideku aku jamin 99% persen akan berhasil." Ujar Jongin penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun menghela napas, menatap miris pada temanya. "Kapan otakmu itu berisi ide-ide yang waras?"

Sang pemuda tan memutar bola matanya, "Itu ide paling jenius Baek."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Itu terlalu gila." Chanyeol menggeleng dramatis.

Jongin beranjak dari kursinya. Berdiri menjulang dihadapan kedua temanya. "Dengar! Kitalah yang membuat sehun dalam masalah seperti sekarang jadi kita harus ikut bertanggung jawab. Jika kita tidak melakukan apapun kita sama saja akan membuat diri kita sendiri gila melihat Sehun seperti itu." Nasehat Jongin bijak.

Chanyeol meringis.

"Kau benar." Baekhyun mengangguk sependapat membuat seulas senyum lebar mengembang diwajah Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Jika ini tidak berjalan lancer bagaimana? Malah bertambah buruk?" Tanya Chanyeol masih terlihat ragu.

"Aku akan menanggung semua dosanya." Jawab Jongin mantap.

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Jongin mendengus, "Yep!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. "Oke! Kita lakukan nanti siang."

Jongin menyeringai lebar.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba. Luhan terlihat berjalan perlahan dengan kepala menunduk dalam melewati gerbang sekolahnya. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat melamun di \sepanjang jalan yang dilwatinya. Matanya menatap kosong pada trotoar jalan yang dipijaknya. Tubuhnya memang ada disana tapi jiwanya entah berada dimana.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terlihat diam-diam mengikuti Luhan dibelakang tapi sang pemuda cantik tampaknya tak sadar tengah diikuti. Bahkan sampai tiga sosok mahluk berseragam keluar dari dalam mobil kemudian mengendap-endap dibelakangnya Luhan masih saja tak sadar juga.. sampai kemudian…

Hup!

Pandangan luhan sepenuhnya gelap.

.

.

.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar service area.'

Sehun menghela napas. Menjauhkan telpon rumahnya dari telinganya. Ini sudah hampir kesepuluh kalinya dalam hari ini Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor kekasihnya tapi tetap saja sampai hari menjelang sore nomor kekasihnya tetap tak aktif. Padahal ini sudah hampir 24 jam mereka bertengkar dan Sehun mulai merasa frustasi karena ia merindukan kekasih cantiknya.

'Luhaaannnn aku merindukanmuuuu' Jerit Sehun pilu dalam hati. Pemuda tampan itu hendak berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya tapi tepat ketika itu bell rumahnya malah berbunyi nyaring. Dengan malas Sehun berjalan menghampiri pintu depan. Irisnya langsung membola melihat pemandangan kekasih cantiknya yang tengah dipapah oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol menyapanya ketika pertama ia membuka pintu.

"Permisi..permisi… Sehun.." Sela Baekhyun seraya mendorong Sehun masuk kembali kedalam rumah untuk membuat jalan agar Jongin dan Chanyeol yang tengah memapah Luhan dapat melewati pintu. Sehun hanya terbengong melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol yang meletakan Luhan begitu saja disofa panjang ruang tamu.

"A-apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Tanya Sehun seraya menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah membenarkan posisi kepala Luhan disofa.

"Dia hanya tidur." Jawab Baekhyun enteng.

Kening Sehun berkerut matanya menatap cemas sang kekasih yang tengah memejamkan mata. "Kenapa kalian bisa bersama Luhan yang tidur?"

Baekhyun menghela napas. Bola matanya menatap Jongin tajam. Yang ditatap langsung nyengir lebar.

"Karena kami sengaja membuatnya tidur." Jawab Jongin seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Sehun melotot horror pada Jongin, "Kenapa?"

Jongin meringis, "Hanya ini yang dapat kami lakukan untuk membantumu Sehun-ah."

Huh?

"Sisanya kami serahkan padamu Sehun-ah. Berjuanglah ok?" Ujar Baekhyun menepuk bahu Sehun pelan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol mengekori dibelakangnya.

"Apa?!" Teriak Sehun tidak mengerti. Ia sangat butuh penjelasan dari maksud teman-temanya. Tapi sayangnya tiga mahluk pembuat onar itu malah sudah kabur sebelum sehun berhasil meminta penjelasan.

Sehun menghela napas menatap pintu rumahnya yang kembali tertutup. Bola matanya beralih pada sosok cantik Luhan yang terlihat masih memjamkan mata dengan damai disofa ruang tamu. Sehun berlutut disamping sofa untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat wajah polos Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah polos Luhan. Tangan sehun perlahan bergerak untuk mengelus surai kekasihnya yang terasa lembut.

Mungkin merasakan sentuhan itu kelopak mata Luhan perlahan terbuka. Iris rusanya mengerjap beberapa kali membuat Sehun otomatis membeku pada tempatnya. Pemuda albino itu hanya bisa terpaku ketika akhirnya Luhan beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya untuk duduk.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengucek matanya.

Sehun menelan ludah, "L-luhan kau sudah sadar?"

Kepala Luhan refleks berputar untuk menatap Sehun yang duduk dilantai. "Sehun? Bukankah ini rumahmu? Kenapa aku disini?" Tanya Luhan bingung seraya mengamati sekelilingnya yang tak asing. Pemuda cantik itu memang sudah sering bermain kerumah kekasihnya dan tentunya ia hafal setiap sudut rumah sehun.

"Seingatku aku tadi baru saja keluar gerbang kemudian semuanya gelap." Lanjut Luhan mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum ia hilang kesadaran.

Sehun seketika mersakan tenggorokanya kering seketika, ia susah payah menelan ludahnya.

"I-itu…"

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mematikan.

Sehun yang tak ingin kekasihnya makin salah paham cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa aku disini?"

"J-jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang membawamu kemari." Jawab Sehun jujur.

Iris Luhan membola, aura membunuh yang kental menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. "Apa? Kurang ajar mereka. Aku harus member mereka pelajaran."

Luhan hendak beranjak dari sofa untuk menuju pintu tapi Sehun sudah lebih dulu menangkap lengan mungil kekasihnya agar tidak pergi. Sehun tau kekasihnya itu akan makin ngamuk dengan tindakanya tapi Sehun juga tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan menyakiti teman-temanya.

"L-luhan… aku mohon maafkan mereka."

Kening Luhan menukik tajam.

"Apa?!"

Sehun menghela napas berat menatap penuh permohonan pada sang kekasih, "Mereka melakukanya pasti karena mencemaskan kita. Aku mohon kali ini maafkan mereka. jika kau mau marah tolong marahlah padaku tapi jangan pada mereka."

Luhan terdiam cukup lama. Wajah cantiknya tak juga kunjung melunak.

Luhan berdecak, "Inilah yang membuatku sangat membenci mereka."

Huh? Sehun mengerjap, menatap bingung kekasih cantiknya atas ucapanya barusan.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku atau mereka?"

Iris Sehun membola detik itu juga. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sang kekasih.

"Luhan.." Protes Sehun tapi sang kekasih tampaknya tidak mau tau. Luhan mau jawaban pasti!

"Jawab!" Tuntut Luhan penuh paksaan.

Sehun menyelam kedalam iris kecoklatan sang kekasih. Tolong Luhan jangan tanyakan pilihan seperti itu karena walau bagaimanapun Sehun tidak akan dapat memilih.

"A-aku tidak bisa memilih." Jawab Sehun pelan.

Luhan tersenyum miring, "Kenapa? Itu pertanyaan yang mudah bukan?"

Sehun menghela napas berat, "K-karena kalian penting bagiku dan aku tidak ingin melepasnya salah satunya." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi putus asa yang jelas.

"Tidakkah itu tindakan yang egois?" Bisik Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Sehun diam-diam menahan napas tanpa sadar melihat wajah sendu kekasihnya yang hampir menangis.

"Aku tau tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memilih. Maaf…"

Luhan menghela napas, mendongak untuk menghalau air mataya yang hampir meluncur turun. "Bisa aku anggap ini sebagai jawaban bahwa mereka lebih penting dariku kan?"

Sehun tercekat, "B-bukan begitu Luhan." sangkalnya.

Luhan tersenyum pahit, "Kau bahkan berbohong padaku untuk pergi dengan mereka. bukankah itu artinya kau lebih mengutamakan mereka ketimbang diriku?"

"Luhan—"

"Kau lebih suka bersama teman-temanmu karena itulah kau sampai tega membohongiku untuk pergi dengan mereka!" Teriak Luhan keras.

Sehun menunduk dalam, melepaskan lengan mungil sang kekasih. "Aku akui aku memang berbohong padamu untuk pergi dengan mereka. Tapi aku mohon mengertilah terkadang aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

Sebuah kekehan meluncur dari celah bibir Luhan, "Maksudmu aku terlalu mengekangmu dan kau mulai lelah dengan sifatku yang seperti ini kan?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya cepat untuk melihat pada wajah kekasihnya yang sudah basah. "Luhan bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah lelah dengan sifatmu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Cukup aku muak denganmu! Aku pergi." Ujar Luhan parau. Ia kemudian hendak beranjak menuju pintu tapi lagi-lagi Sehun menggapai lenganya.

"Luhan dengarkan aku please.." Mohon Sehun.

Luhan mengibaskan begitu saja tanganya sampai tangan sehun yang menahanya terlepas.

"Diam atau aku akan semakin membencimu Oh Sehun!" Desis Luhan dingin kemudian berlalu menuju pintu.

Dan…

Blam!

.

.

END

-_- end sodara! Epilognya pasti ada. Sabar ajha key…


	4. Chapter 4

**Little : Jelously Over**

 **Epilogue!**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating : Selalu Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **Author belom tobat bikin story marathon. -_-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong baca uang part 3 soalnya alurnya aku rubah biar cepet end. LOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Blam!

Luhan membanting begitu saja pintu kamarnya keras. Pemuda cantik itu berjalan terseok menghampiri ranjangnya yang empuk. Dihempaskanya begitu saja tubuh lelahnya pada ranjangnya yang nyaman. Ingatanya seketika berputar pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

'K-karena kalian penting bagiku dan aku tidak ingin melepasnya salah satunya.'

"Bhahahah~" Luhan tiba-tiba terbahak keras. Pemuda cantik itu bahkan sampai berguling-guling pada ranjangnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Kekeh Luhan setelah tawanya reda. Pemuda cantik itu merogoh saku jas seragamnya mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam jasnya.

Luhan menyeringai menatap lembaran kertas ditanganya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah sehun-ah berhenti berwajah suram seperti itu."

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan Jongin. Pemuda albino itu makin merapatkan punggungnya pada sandaran mobil yang sedang melaju.

"Kalian harap aku akan memasang ekpresi seperti apa huh?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

Baekhyun yang duduk diposisi depan disamping chanyeol yang sedang menyetir terkikik.

"Tersenyumlah Sehun-ah." Ujar Baekhyun ceria dengan senyum.

Sehun mendengus, memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak mungkin tersenyum ketika kalian menyuruhku pergi liburan padahal masalahku dan Luhan belum selesai?"

Jongin menghela napas berat menepuk bahu Sehun disebelahnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja kawan. Percayalah pada kami."

Sehun untuk sekali lagi memutar bola matanya jengah. Mana bisa ia memepercayai ucapan teman-temanya si pembuat onar disaat seperti ini?

Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk protes lagi tapi ternyata mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai ditempat tujuan—Bandara, Keempat orang itupun kemudian beranjak keluar dari mobil. Chanyeol membantu mengeluarkan koper sehun dari dalam bagasi mobil.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Ini bukan saatnya pergi liburan ke Jeju." Ujar Sehun ketika Jongin menyeretnya paksa masuk kedalam bandara.

"Pst! Diam!" Desis Jongin dengan wajah sok galaknya.

"Kau butuh piknik Sehun-ah. Pergilah liburan dan lupakan sejenak masalahmu dengan Luhan. " Kata Baekhyun yang berjalan bersama chanyeol.

Sehun berdecak sebal menatap teman-temanya dengan tatapan protesanya yang jelas tapi tak satupun dari ketiga orang itu terlihat kasihan melihat wajah sengsaranya sekarang.

"Sehun-ah kau tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Pesawatmu sudah hampir lepas landas kau harus segera pergi." Ujar Jongin seraya mendorong temanya ke bagian pemeriksaan tiket pesawat.

"Aku—"

"Diam saja dan pergi!" Usir Jongin galak.

Sehun berdecak, memasang wajah merajuknya yang jelas tapi taman-temanya yang lain mengabaikanya. Tak punya pilihan lain sehun akhirnya harus pasrah saja menuruti keinginan teman-temanya. Pemuda albino itu lantas berbalik untuk melangkah menuju pramugari yang bertugas memriksa tiket.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sehun-ah!" Seru Baekhyun seraya melambai. Sehun tersenyum canggung, balas melambai pada ketiga temanya.

"Aku akan segera kembali!" Seru Sehun tak kalah keras. Pemuda tampan itu terlalu terpaku pada ketiga temanya sampai tidak memperhatikan jalanya. Ia jadi menabrak sosok didepanya yang juga tengah mengantri pemriksaan tiket.

"Maaf." Gumam Sehun seraya membungkuk sedikit.

Sosok didepan sehun berbalik. Iris Sehun melebar detik itu juga melihat sosok pemuda cantik didepanya.

"L-luhan?" gumam Sehun takjub. Kenapa kekasihnya itu ada disana? Apa sehun tengah bermimpi sekarang?

Luhan berdecak pinggang, menatap tajam kekasihnya yang lebih tinggi. "Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang huh? Kau hampri saja telat! Aku bahkan sampai lelah menunggumu!" Oceh Luhan berapi-api.

Sehun hanya bisa berkedip sebagai respon.

"K-kenapa kau ada disini Luhan?" Tanya sehun bingung.

Wajah Luhan seketika merengut sebal.

"Jadi aku harus dimana?" tanyanya balik.

Sehun terdiam, masih terpaku dan tak mempercayai penglihatanya sendiri tentang kekasih cantiknya ada disana bersamanya dan bicara normal padanya seperti biasanya.

Luhan menghela napas, "Apa kau berharap aku sekarang sedang berada dirumah menonton tv sedangkan kau pergi ke Jeju untuk menggoda gadis-gadis disana?" Tanya Luhan sinis.

"Ya Tuhannn Luhan bukan itu maksudku." Sela Sehun menggeleng cepat.

Luhan menatap tajam kekasihnya membuat Sehun pucat pasi, tetapi kemudian pemuda cantik itu malah tertawa dengan lebar. Menubruk tubuh jangkung kekasihnya untuk ia peluk erat.

"Oh Sehun kau bodoh!"

Ha?

"Kenapa kau itu bodoh sekali? bagaimana mungkin kau menempatkan kekasihmu sendiri diposisi nomor 2 dalam hatimu?" Ujar Luhan seraya menarik dirinya dari pelukan hangat sang kekasih.

"Aku tidak menempatkanmu di nomor 2." Kilah Sehun.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Kau bilang tidak bisa memilih itu artinya aku ada dinomor 2."

"Luhan—"

"Maaf tuan silakan pesawatnya sebentar lagi lepas landas." Intrupsi sang pramugari yang sejak tadi menonton pasangan kekasih itu.

"Ayo cepat Sehun-ah! Kita tidak boleh ketinggalan penerbangan." Ujar Luhan seraya menyeret lengan sang kekasih. Sehun masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia sempat menoleh pada Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang masih setia ditempat terakhir kali Sehun melihatnya. Ketiga orang itu dari ekjauhan tengah melempar senyuman dan acungan jempol padanya.

'F*ck! Apa ini semua rencana mereka?' Pikir Sehun surprise.

Sehun melempar sebuah senyuman lebar untuk terakhir kalinya kepada tiga orang itu sebelum akhirnya ia merangkul bahu mungil sang kekasih yang terlihat tengah bicara dengan pramugari yang bertugas memeriksa tiket.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan menoleh dengan ekspresi imut yang menggemaskan.

Sehun menggeleng masih dengan senyuman lebar mengembang diwajahnya membuat Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Sangat baik." jawab Sehun dengan senyum.

Luhan menganggu-angguk masih dengan satu alis naik sebelah, "Oke kalau begitu." Ujarnya kemudian hendak menoleh lagi pada sang pramugari tapi sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu menarik sisi wajahnya membuat kepalanya refleks menoleh lagi dan akhirnya..

Cup!

Iris rusa Luhan membola merasakan pagutan lembut pada bibirnya. Pemuda cantik itu hanya bisa terpaku seperti patung sampai akhirnya Sehun menarik wajahnya untuk menatap wajah sang kekasih yang sudah sangat merah.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah blank kekasihnya. Pemuda albino itu kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya pada sang pramugari yang terlihat juga sama shocknya dengan Luhan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun dengan tenang membuat sang pramugari tersentak dari lamunanya.

"I-iya."

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada sang pramugari yang langsung merona melihat senyuman tampan itu.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat mulus pada pipi kanan sehun membuat pemuda albino itu melotot horror pada sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Luhan kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Sehun tak terima.

Luhan mendengus melipat tanganya angkuh. Bola mata rusanya menatap tajam pada sang kekasih, "Bagaimana mungkin kau menggoda gadis lain setelah sebelumnya kau mencium kekasihmu sendiri Oh Sehun?" Rajuk Luhan kesal kemudian beranjak dengan kaki menghentak.

Sehun nyengir lebar, berlari kecil menyusul sang kekasih yang tengah ngambek.

"Aku tidak menggodanya. Aku hanya tersenyum, apa salahnya tersenyum?" Bantah sehun.

Luhan mendengus, "Kalau begitu kau mulai sekarang aku larang untuk tersenyum pada semua gadis didunia." deklar Luhan posesif.

"Apa?!"

END

-_- really End! Aku tau ini maksa banget endnya. Tapi engga garing banget kan yak? XD


End file.
